Goku in Marvel Universe
by Warriorbizz
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first story this takes place after dragon ball super,hope you forgive if i make any mistakes.Enjoy it:))
1. Chapter 1

_**Goku In Marvel Universe Chapter1**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel and Dragon Ball Franchise their rights go to their respective owners and this story is only written for non financial purposes i do not gain any income from it**_

It was just another ordinary day in the life of our beloved saiyan,Goku who was sleeping for many weeks after coming home to his wife from a tiresome tournament of power .It was not until a pleasent cool morning when our beloved saiyan finally woke up from his long sleep to warm sunlight of dawn and sweet chirping of morning gave a loud yawn and immediately got up from his bed,the first thought which came to his mind was food as he was very went out of his bedroom to be greeted by his surprised wife ChiChi who huged him immediately,tightness of her hug told goku how much she missed gave a foolish grin to his wife and asked her for food asked goku to table while she started preparing food for her Saiyan husband who she knew very well would finish off the food for whole month in one single breakfast.

While at table goku asked "hey chichi where are gohan and goten?".Chichi replied"Gohan is currently on a date with videl while goten is currently at school he wont be home till evening".Former didn't surprised him but the latter shocked the saiyan as he didn't knew his wife sent goten to human school instead of saiyan training while he was away for wasn't pleased with goten going to school instead of training, but even the saviour of 12 universe wont dare of speak against his wife and decided to stay silent for the time being.

"Where are rest of my friends?"asked a curious replied "Well...you mean vegeta,krillian,piccolo and others?Krilling is spending time with his family,Piccolo along with Yamcha and Tien went to Roshi's house for training and vegeta is training under Bulma's Basement he told he want to surpass your new technique".Goku knew very well he was talking about ultra finished preparing a huge breakfast and started serving him the lapped hungrily at breakfast eating like there is no sat beside breakfast table opposite to asked him politely to visit Bulma,Goku replied after finishing the current bowl and demanding more "why should i visit her whats the deal?" ChiChi replied while serving him "while you were away i borrowed some money from her for many of essential expenses now that i have the money i want you to visit her after breakfast and return her money".

Goku silently groaned in frustration as he just woke up from long sleep and didn't wanted to do anything except sleep and training to get stronger but he would never dare to refuse his dangerous accepted her request and finished the sighed in frustration after the seeing the mess created after breakfast by goku,the mighty saiyan devoured the one month worth of food in single breakfast ...the saiyan's wife couldn't complain this time as he didn't eat anything for silently cured herself "Damn there goes my entire savings!".

ChiChi hiding her frustration gently smiled at Goku and handed her the money and some presents for Bulma's Newborn without any more word ,accepted the parcel and exit the ChiChi heard after that was loud noise which she knew was goku charging his ki and flying off towards the sky.

Goku was flying through the sky enjoying the fresh air and a magnificent view of the city from didn't take long before he got the sight of Bulma's big house and charged towards wanted to finished his task as soon as possible so he could start his new training.

Goku landed in front of her door and rang the doorbell .Goku had to wait sometime until he got his reply from Bulma who was busy in her lab she told him to come back knew he had to start his training so instead of going back ,he broke through the door and entered the searched for Bulma's lab to hand her the parcel.

Meanwhile,Bulma in her lab was working in a hyperdimensional machine for a long time ,it can create warmholes to travel anywhere in space time within can even travel aternate realities and almost completed her machine she only needed to put few more parts and give it a test run.

Goku finally reached the entrance of her lab after some searching and entered upon seeing Bulma greeted her "Hey Bulma its been a long time where is Vegeta and hows your newborn child?".Bulma upon seeing Goku reacted with an expression which speaks anger and annoyance.

She screamed "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM GOKU I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY COME LATER!".Goku,being well known for being an idiot gave his signature saiyan grin and replied "Have i done something wrong i was told to give you this parcel and i was being late for training so i broke the door i break easily so i guess it was cheap heh?"Bulma sighed in annoyance ,but knowing very well its only Goku who can be such a born idiot, put her anger asked him for parcel,Goku noticed a strange machine which stoped him from leaving after giving her the asked "Hey Bulma whats this?" while moving towards the machine and investigating it with childlike almost fainted seeing Goku near her new machine but somehow retained her senses and screamed with panic "DONT TOUCH THAT GOKU ITS MY NEW MULTIVERSE TRAVEL MACHINE ITS NOT FULLY COMPLETE YET!".Goku while exploring the machine accidentally touched a switch which can turn the machine on and off.A loud crackling sound echoed through entire lab after Goku pressed the streams of air current started emanating from the machine and it got so heated the whole lab turn red hot with high immediately activated her protection suit capsule,while Goku was still confused of what happened,saiyans are resistant of high a reddish energy vortex started formed at the center the the machine's tunel ring with streaming liquid sounds it instantly expanded to it full size and exerted a great suction force to its nearby force ravaged Bulma's lab disordering all the equipments and sucking in many other inside it including last few parts to **FULLY** complete screamed at Goku "LOOK IDIOT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW QUICKLY TURN OFF THE MACHINE IT ISNT TESTED YET AND ITS INCOMPLETE!".Goku while using his saiyan strength to resist the pull replied "What switch Bulma?".Bulma was awestrucked by Goku's replied "Okay idiot you just block the sucking of machine's tunnel while i go near it and turn off the switch".Goku agreed and quickly went in front of the tunnel to block the suction using his body,he being a saiyan could resist the moved towards the main switch of machine to switch it ,her actions instead of switching off the tunnel triggered a huge set of events in the multiverse which changed the fate of marvel universe forever.

Instead of switching off the machine's pull it increased it thousand fold which caugh the saiyan off guard and instantly pull him inside cursed inwardly "DAMMIT I FORGOT MY MACHINE IS INCOMPLETE".After it pulled goku inwards the tunnel started closing and started shaking violently,releasing sparks of activated her suit's rockets and charge towards the exit to save her the electrical energy amplified hundred times burning everything in the lab and it ended with machine falling down and sending a last HUGE! Bolt of lightning upwards through tunnel,shattering the roof in process and shoot straight towards the sky and dissipate,but not without lighting the whole city for an of releasing the bolt was so huge that the machine instantly caught fire and turned to kneeled down silently before her burned lab and vanished friend trying to comprehend just what shes witnessed before her very eyes.

Goku was caught inside the tunnel and started travelling at such high speed that he lost all comtrol over his he could see everywhere was an intensely flowing,never ending red energy and distortions popping out and disappearing speed was causing intense pain and pressure on his body,he started losing consciousness and blackness started appearing before his thought this was his end and he will die here in this never ending tunnel he gave up and closed his eyes waiting for his ,destiny had something else planned for our beloved saiyan suddenly escaped the red tunnel by entering a white portal the blackness of goku was replaced by white light and he immediately opened his eyes .

His travel speed decreased significantly and al he saw was infinite white light along with energy vortex orbs flowing everywhere around thought of it as other universes Bulma was talking about,among these flowing orbs ,Goku's path collided with an orb and he got pulled into instantly got teleported above a planet resembling his earth and started falling towards it at high 's body was still numb he couldn't move it after going through faster than light left his life to fate accepting whatever happens after the crash as his destiny and close his eyes.

S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters,Earth 616,Marvel Universe

Meanwhile,in shield base our avengers heroes were relaxing and gossiping in Tony's Room together after some special agent trainings,their fun wasn't long as they were instantly interrupted by emergency alarm of Agent Nick Fury,this only means they were commanded to immediately meet soon picked their weapons and equipment and immediately rushed to Mr Fury's were welcomed by Fury after meeting him who told them "Mrs Hills Got report from her outer earth survilience team that an **IDENTIFIED** falling object around the size of a single human is falling towards earth at high speeds its direction is New York could atleast destroy a portion of New York if left was complete silence among avengers for some time before it was broken by Hulk who arrongantly said "huh...Jast a Humahn Sizee Metor whot aaaa JOK HOLKS GONNA SMASH IT Yeeaahhhh! *roar*".Thor replied "Hulk is right its just a human size meteor you don't need a whole team Mr Fury i am gonna go alone and smash it with my hammer".Fury replied "Well...if it was that easy mission i wouldn't have called all of you it seems you all missed that part where i said its an IDENTIFIED object high quality satellites images have showed us thats its a living being and its a huma...well even if its not a human its an alien looking like human."Avengers gave a collective shocked impression at the continued "Avengers this mission have two objective ,prevent the person from crashing on city and retrieve his body..whether he is dead or alive...we will see that later", "OK Sir" was avengers they were about to leave the office Fury said "You guys just have approximately 15 minutes or less to finish the mission,when i was talking to you about this mission the being already neared the outer layer of earth it is probably in its way now...you must be quick NOW DISMISS!". **"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" **they all screamed at same time before heading towards the helicarrier at inhuman speeds.

_**Thats it for this chapter,i read fanfcition for 2 years and decided to make my own story and post is my first story so please forgive my you all like it after its gets a little popular and reviews i will post chapter HYPED!GOODBYEFOR NOW!**_

_**Thank you**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goku In Marvel Chapter2**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel and Dragon Ball Franchise their rights go to their respective owners and this story is only written for non financial purposes i do not gain any income from it**_

Avengers team rushed towards the helicarrier after Nick Fury entrusted them with an emergency mission to protect the New York City from a humanlike alien falling at high speed and bring it to their S.H.I. Team hurriedly got on their Aircraft,they use when they go on missions is an elite ship with technology made by S.H.I.E.L.D laboratory by assistance of none other than our genius,billionaire playboy can travel at speeds which makes it suitable for emergency missions,this mission is one of speaking a word avengers team got on their seats and Tony Stark got on Driver's Seat,launching the aircraft above the ground and shooting off straight towards the sky away from their floating S.H.I.E.D turned on the communication device and said "Hello,hello survelience headquarters this is Tony Stark speaking,give me the exact location of falling object,a reply quickly came "Yes Sir our satellites confirm precisely its heading straight towards New York Central Park".Stark replied "ok got it!" and shut off the asked to Stark "Got the location?" to which he simply nodded yes and directed the ship toward Park's expression of relief came on other avenger's face after Stark's (Black Widow)replies "Lets finished this quickly Stark i need some serious rest after the mission",her words were followed by Clinton(Hawkeye) saying "Seems like my arrow skills wont be needed in this mission i can relax here in this ship for a while".Avengers reached the Central park of New York just after Hawkeye finished his sentence thanks to aircraft's incredible speed. "Ok whats next?" was Steve's reply, "Target is still at an incredible height from us we need to increase our ship's height for my tracker to know his exact distance" was Stark's reply before he lifted his aircraft further high above the leaving the earth's troposphere avengers device found the exact distance of Goku from their aircraft, "alright he is perfectly above our ship and will land of top of it within two minutes,according to my device the impact may destroy our very ship"were Stark's words which broke the silence inside the avengers gave a staggered expression except Hulk who seem to be dumb enough to ignore it. "So whats the solution?"Steve replied, "We need someone powerful enough to jump at him and catch him"replied Stark. "Alright i will do it"was Thor's reply. "Alright then hurry up thor we don't have much time left,if my suit was working i would have done it"replied Stark hurriedly,without wasting any more time thor opened the door and went straight to ship's roof and charged towards higher skies with mighty swing of his Mjolnir."Damn it" was Stark's replied as soon Thor left, "Now Whats wrong Mr Genius"was Steve and Natasha's reply, "i forgot the durability of this aircraft isn't tested perfectly yet even if thor recues the alien,he would still end up crashing towards our ship and break it,we need hulk's strength to catch him right away"replied Stark. "Did...shomwon just called tha Hulk? was Hulk's reply. "We indeed need your strength hulk go to rooftop and catch thor and that alien,we will fall on our ship at any moment"replied Stark quickly, "ok here is the position you need to stand"was another quick reply from Stark to which Hulk simply scratched his head foolishly. "Do you really think this Dumb monster understands anything Stark?Give me the position i will go along with him and guide him"was Steve's annoyed reply to Stark. "Ok here is the position,now go both of you"replied stark desperately. "Here we go Hulk,straight to rooftop" said Steve to Hulk who simply nodded opened the door of the aircraft and along with hulk went to rooftop.

Meanwhile,Thor charged at high skies above and finally caught the sight of Goku falling towards him "Alright here we go"said thor to himself ,he flexed his muscles and with full strength caught Goku in his arms at perfect time of their collision,but soon after he realized he swang his Mjolnir a bit too Hard and went further up to skies and finally after a halt, started falling at intense speed downwards with Goku in his arms. "Damn it! its all upto you now Stark,i hope the Ships powerful enough to survive my landing"said thor inwardly,who was too worried about the landing to give the person he caught any sort of detailed was waiting at his assigned position over the aircraft by Steve for half a minute until Hulk replied angrily "Whoare tha hell is tha hammer Punk! Hulk's getting AANGRYYY!" "Please wait a minute he is probably on his way"said a Steve with slight nervousness in his voice,Tony is the only person who knew Hulk's anger better than the captain of war in whole avengers team. "Damn it hope Hulk doesn't blew up right now,where the hell is that Thor?!that guy's gonna get us all killed"though Steve inwardly.A minute passed before Steve finally caught the sight of falling thor with someone in his exclaimed "He is coming Hulk!,right above you dont let hm hit the aircraft!". "Finally the punk is coming"replied Hulk,he flexed his muscles and charged his strength ready to catch the impact of two falling bodies on his arms "HULKS GONNA CATCH THIS PEST RRAAAGH!"roared Hulk which was powerful enough to have a deafening effect on Steve's ears and heard by all avengers inside the aircraft. "Seems like thor is coming with that guy"said Tony to himself with a relief in his voice, "Hope it goes well"he said inwardly.

"Whats that Green Dumbass doing?"thought a falling thor who caught the sight of the thought strike his head "Wait!...you...cant be serious Tony you send that monster out of all to catch me damn it!". "Well...its probably better than getting caught by my brother Loki"thought Thor,the very thought relieved his Thor falls at Hulk's arms with an impact and got instantly caught,the Green Monster of Avengers immediately grabbed thor along with an unconscious goku before their impact can hit the aircraft's rooftop. "Hey you idiot! you caught us now release us from your hold". "As you wish"replied Hulk before safely dropping Goku on rooftop from Thor's arms and punching the asgardian away from him. Thor mananged to land on his feet "You beefed up green garbage i will teach u a lesson for that!"exclaimed Thor before grabbing his Mjolnir,Thor was ready two charge at Hulk but got blocked by Steve who said in a serious tone "Stop it you two we are avengers not some nursery kids,plus this isn't the right place to settle your differences".There was a dead silence for few moments Thor didn't replied right away,instead he went to lift Goku's unconscious body and broke the silence by replying "You are right Steve,our missions is success lets get inside and report to Fury",Steve simply nodded to Thor and turned towards Hulk who was mostly standing there with a mostly blank expression with slight hint of anger, "You too come with us big guy"replied Steve to those words from Steve all three of them went inside the aircraft carrying Goku along with them.

Rest of the avengers except hawkeye who was taking a nap oblivious to whole situation,rushed to check on their fellow avengers once they entered inside. "Seems like the mission is success Thor please put him on the plane's couch"said Stark to their fellow Asgardian. While thor went to put Goku on the couch,Stark went to pick up the S.H.I.E.L.D communication device to inform Fury about the mission's success. "Hello Mr Fury this is Tony Stark speaking our mission was a success we retrieved the falling alien and prevented its crash to grounds", "Thats a good news,so...is it alive?Is it an alien or human...?"asked Fury to Stark to which he replied "Ummm...we don't know that yet,infact we just retrieved him and none of us have got a long,detailed look at that person to answer your question at this moment". "Alright bring it to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters,our medical and research department will take his responsibility from that point onwards"said Fury in a calm nodded and turned off the the time Stark finished his conversation with Fury rest of the avengers were already inspecting Goku,they gathered around him like floc. "Whats going on guys?" said Stark to other avengers while walking towards Goku. "He seems like a superhuman from another planet"replied went near Goku to give him a detailed inspection,by looks he seems like a well build human according to was currently assumed unconscious by Avengers,his top was torn down while pants of his gi was partially 's body had minor cuts and bruishes everywhere but there wasn't any sign of bleeding. Tony broke the silence by speaking "Natasha as far as i know you were given some sort of medical training during your combat training days can you check his current status?"she replied "Yeah kind of but i am not some medical specialist,but if you insist i will check him out"with that said she went near Goku and checked his pulse carefully and followed that with some hearbeat examination procedures. After her checkup she spoke to other avengers"Yes there is slight pulse in him and his heart is still beating,he is still alive but he is unconscious probably because of such falling impact" . "He looks like a human to me"said Thor, "Just because he looks like human doesn't mean he is one,no ordinary human can survive falling at such speed their bodies will dissociate"replied Stark. "Didnt expect such words from a god of thunder who himself looks like a human"said Steve to Thor stared at Steve for few moments but brought back his attention to the fallen saiyan warrior "Could he be some kind of god from another dimension?or maybe some superhuman from another planet?asked Thor to Steve. "Only time will us..."replied Stark in a low tone. "Isss.. hee.. edibhle?"asked Hulk to other avengers to which they just sighed and didn bother replying the Green Monster. "Ok im drving the ship back to the headquarters...Natsha sit beside this guy...inform me if you notice any change and someone please wake up hawkeye"said Stark to other avengers in a slight demanding manner. Hulk ended up being the one to wake up Hawkeye by slapping his cheeks,makingthe master marksmen immediately jump from couch to his feet,he was pissed off at Hulk for breaking his sweet soon noticed the alien on their aircraft who they were supposed to spent her time chatting about Goku to hawkeye while they were on their way back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters

Stark Landed his aircraft on the floating helicarrier base of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Thor please carry this person with us"said Stark upon quickly got out of the plane along with Goku and went towards the building's entrance,they were greeted by shield agents who were guarding the entrance and took them inside the came across a bot who checked their agent identity cards before letting them go towards Fury's shield agents went back to their duties after avengers together entered Fury's saw Nick Fury along with Agent Phil Coulson and Maria Hills sitting there waiting for them. "Mission success we bought him as you requested"said Stark to Fury. "Good job it seems multiple help was needed to bring him safely as i suspected,right?"asked Fury. "Well...we had to work together to get him but if my suits weren't sent for repair i would have done it myself"replied Stark. "So...where is he?That Alien?asked Maria. "Here he is"replied Thor and gently dropped him on the ground. Fury walked towards an unconscious Goku and spent some minutes close inspecting it. "I think he is alive,i checked his heart was still eating even though its very unsteady"said Natasha to Fury. "Very well...Maria..you know what to do now right?", "Yes Sir!"replied immediate called medical deparment agents who came with a strechter ready to take Goku. "Take him to our special room of laboratory building make sure it gets all the necessary treatment if its still alive"commanded Fury to Maria who replied with a loyal bow before Fury. "So...are you taking him with you?asked Stark. "Yes Mr Stark,well done avengers you have done your job,from this point onwards he is our reponsiblity,we will keep you updated when we get any new information regarding his situation"replied Fury to left Fury's office with medical team and Goku for laboratory building. "Agent Coulson make sure our research team are also involved in this,he is an alien to us afterall..AND...one more time bring in tight security outside the room he is being kept for now"commande Fury to Coulson. "Yes Sir"replied Coulson and went outside immediately to execute his orders. "Ok Avenger take some rest...DISMISSED!"Fury said to avengers in a commander's nodded and went outside Fury's office. "How about you all come to Stark Tower now we will all rest there and gossip afterwards"asked Tony Stark to his fellow all happily agreed and followed Stark to his went further and far away from Fury's office,so engulfed in chatting and laughing with each other that they totally ignored an extremely small size,spider shaped BOT WHO WAS FOLLOWING THEM this **ENTIRE MISSION**!.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA...I...I...I KNEW IT,MY SYSTEMS NEVER FAILS,they detected a massive energy coming towards earth"said an unknown voice,there is something terrible about the person's voice. "MY INVENTIONS can never be at fault,that alien is a massive source of energy,its full potential may even tear space time if my calculations are correct HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH"the evil voice continued its sadistic laugh. "PERFECT!...I SENT the bot at perfect time! HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHA"said that unknown voice as it continued laughing sadistically looking at a screen in a small laboratory room where avengers can be seen walking is displaying the real time image through the small spider bot's vision. "IDIOT AVENGERS"screamed the unknown voice and followed it with a laughter. "Soon...veryyyy soon that person would be in my possession and i will get the ultimate POWER!,you have no idea what fish you just caught HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH" said the unknown voice in a wicked tone as its laughter grew more loud and scary and completely filled the air with evil intent.

**Thats it for today's chapter,i sincerely thank everyone who took their time reading this thanks to those who liked and reviewd it.I hope you all liked this story,i will continue writing this story with your 3 of this story will be out in a week or HYPED! GOODBYE FOR NOW!**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Goku In Marvel Chapter3**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel and Dragon Ball Franchise their rights go to their respective owners and this story is only written for non financial purposes i do not gain any income from it**_

Stark and his fellow avengers went out of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to visit Stark Tower which is a billion dollar skyscraper building owned by Tony Stark,it is both a home and a laboratory to the avenger's playboy. "Finally we could get some rest,and then we could gossip in the evening"said Natasha to her fellow avengers. "Yes lets rest everyone"said Tony,and led everyone to their guest rooms,other avengers didn't replied anything and silently went to their rooms to sleep."Hmm...i wonder whether he is awake or not..."thought Tony about Goku while looking outside the window of his room,before going to sleep.

_Meanwhile...in S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters..._

"Its been an hour since he is send to research room for treatment Maria,report me about his current status as soon as possible"ordred Nick Fury to Maria hills in a strict tone. "Yes sir"replied Maria and went to turn on her device to connect to the research facility. "Hello this is Maria Hills,Fury demands the current state of operation"asked Maria to Medical research facility ."He is still unconscious,but we can confirm he is fully alive"replied Chief Medical Scientist Professor Anthony Marks. "When will he wake up"asked Maria Hills. "We cant confirm that yet,all we can now say is that he is in a state between coma and sleep"replied Professor Anthony. "Anything else?"asked Maria. "Well...actually yes,he seemed to have trasitioned into this state from complete coma,which he was previously in,but we cant confirm this fact yet we need some more time"replied a research apprentice from the team of scientists. "Thats some pretty great information,ok keep up your work now dismiss!"said Maria before closing off the connection. "hmmm...surviving such impact and recovering from coma so quickly in damaged condition...hmm...it seems like he is some superhuman mutant from other planet or maybe even another universe"thought Maria before telling Fury all the information she gathered. "Thats it?"asked Fury."Yes give them more time Sir,i am sure we will find more in coming weeks..or even days"replied Maria. "Dismiss"replied Fury immediately in a low tone.

************Scene Ends************

By the evening time all the avengers woke up except Hulk who was still talking and gathered in Tony's million dollar living room to spend some time talking to each other. "Huh this is all the free time we gonna get gotta get back to doing missions from tomorrow"said Clint to other avengers while they were chatting about casual topics. "What do you expect idiot we are avengers we have duties of whole humanity,there is no real free time for us"replied Steve in a Cold tone. "Oh,really im tired of all these joint missions we are doing for a while,when are we gonna go our separate ways for the time being!?"replied Clint to Steve in a furious tone. "Idiot.."said Steve in a low uncaring tone. "Who the hell are you calling idiot!?You are not our captain remember that!"replied Clint Angrily. "Ok thats enough relax you two!"interrupted Tony Stark before situation could get worse. "Humans can be so foolish sometimes"thought Thor. "We will talk to Fury about disassembling our team,there isn't a major threat for now since Thanos is dead"said Stark to other avenger while looking at Clint. "I hope so,i need some private time to myself and i would prefer private missions with no major threat around"replied Natasha to Stark. "Speaking of threat,do you think that alien guy(Goku) could be a threat to us?"interrupted Thor before Stark could reply to Natasha. " I don't know,i think its too early to tell something like that only time will tell us"replied Stark to Thor. "Any Update on his current condition?"asked Steve to Stark in a serious tone. "No,i havent contacted Fury yet,but he is surely undergoing treatment and investigation at this moment"replied Stark. "Is it a friend or foe,a superalien or mutant human all these questions are running through my mind Tony"said Thor to Stark. "We can talk about these later,let him heal up first"said Stark in a calm manner. "Alright i am heading home see you tomorrow at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters"said Clint and went outside the room towards building exit. "Ok i should go too"said Steve and walked towards exit after waving the remaining avengers and Thor left through the roof the Stark Tower.

After the avengers were gone Tony Stark was left in house only with a sleeping Hulk and all his servants and was almost Stark was about to call one of his servants to check on Hulk,a familiar voice came from behind "WHAAAATS GONEEENGG OONNNN!?.Stark turned around to see Hulk walking towards him slowly while rubbing his still sleepy eyes. "Oh you are awake,i hope you slept well"greeted Stark to Hulk. "YAAS MAH SLEEP IZZ COMPLETEE!"replied Hulk foolishly. "Thats great,so you want to go back to headquarters?i will drop you off there"asked Stark to Hulk. "NOOO! HULK WANTS TO STEEYYY WITH YAAA!,HULK IZZ HOONGRY! GIMME FOOOOD!"replied Hulk in an innocent yet loud tone. "Ok Hulk sit here i will tell my cooks to prepare your meal"said Stark,Hulk obeyed Sat on Sofa waiting for food. "Damn seems like i have to cancel my date night out with my fangirls,i am stuck with this green baby for the night"thought Stark with emotions of was nightime when Hulk's deluxe meal arrived and he hungrily lapped at the food,finishing it in demanded food multiple times and finally slept on the sofa after eating food of hundreds of Stark watched Hulk silently with a blank expression all this time,but his emotions were that of annoyance.

All this time from the afternoon till Night a cloaked figure was standing on roof of a tall skyscraper spying on Stark Tower from far away,gathering all intel it can."Master i successfully spied on stark tower as you commanded me to and gathered some valuable intel without raising any awareness"said that cloaked figure to someone on transmitter. "Good! VERY GOOD! Now come back don't stay there any longer"said a sinister voice same as the one which was heard from the person in small lab who was spying on Goku. "As you wish my Lord"replied the cloaked figure. "Master's a genius his spying technology is out of this world"thought that cloaked figure before moving towards the dark stairs to exit and fading to blackness.

Goku's clothes were changed and all his wounds were medically treated was constantly checked for his current state,all the medical devices were present to check all his biological activities.A sample of his blood and cell was taken to pure research facility for investigation kept visiting him for checkup all night and best medical technology was prepared for his treatment.

Next day at early morning,avengers visited Nick Fury at his headquarters. "Hello Mr Fury this is avengers reporting"greeted Tony Stark,other avengers simply gave a short bow except Hulk who didn't bothered reacting. "I am glad you are here avengers but at this moment i don't any mission for you"replied Fury. "Well...actually we are not here for that reason"replied Stark. "I see,then tell me the reason for your presence here"commanded Fury in a moderate tone. Stark gave a look a other avengers who simply nodded and started speaking. "Uh..hmm...Mr Fury i don't know how will you react to what i am about to say,but we must say it now,we have decided to disband avengers and go our separate ways until the world really needs us together again"said Stark in a respectful was a moment of silence before Fury broke by saying "I see,i respect your choice very well then i am granting your request,you can go your seerate ways from this moment"replied Fury in a clam words put a mild smile on avengers faces and Starl gave a relieved expression. "Ok Dismiss!"replied Fury once again with a obeyed and were about to walk out of his office before Thor suddenly asked in a demanding tone "What about that alien?How is his current condition?". "He is currently undergoing treatment his wounds are all healed,but he havent regained his consciousness yet"replied Fury,there was slight irritation in his voice. Other avengers turned around and stopped to listen to the conversation. "He is like wolverine such rapid healing,he surely isn't ordinary"said Steve. "We cant confirm that yet,we used our best technology and procedures to heal him overnight,we made sure he gets the best futuristic medical treatment of our S.H. I.E.L.D facility"replied Fury to Steve. "I hope he gets healed soon...if... you need any technological assistance i will help you out Fury"said Stark. "I am sure that day wont come,our technology is enough to get him back to sense"replied Fury in an arrogant yet respectful manner. "Ok i am heading out"said Stark and other avengers followed. "This is Fury speaking,Maria visit my office"said Fury on his communication device after avengers left the arrived within minutes in his office. "Whats the update on research investigation team?". "They just started research experiments on that alien's samples last night ,i am sure they need few days to report any valuable information"replied Maria. "Very well,report me as soon as you get any information...and yes...one more thing..keep whatever information we get top secret for time being,we never know what terrible secret we may come across,anything is possible"replied Fury in a cold and extremely serious tone. "Yes Sir!"replied Maria and exit his office.

Fury sat on his office deck and went through some paperworks when a figure entered his office room without raises his head to see it was none other than our neighborhood's favourite superhero friend SpiderMan a.k.a Peter Parker. "What brings you here Spidey boy?Any valuable report?"asked Fury. "Yes Sir!"replied Peter. "Then proceed with the report,i hope its worth my time"commanded Fury. "Ok...but i need to ask you something first"requested Peter in a foolish manner. "What?!Be quick!"replied Fury,there was slight anger in his voice. "When i was entering the headquarters i saw avengers leaving,they told me they are going back to their private homes at different cities"said Peter curiously. "Yes,they are disbanded for the time being,they are going back to their private homes,Thor going back to Asgard...but Hulk will stay here only "said Fury,he was annoyed and wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Seems like Mr Stark would be closest to me out of all avengers"said Peter. "Whatever,now tell me the reports"demanded Fury. "Yes Sir,hmm...as you can see...a lot of robbery is happening in different Banks this past month,and robbers are using advanced weapons,i investigated this matter and found the center of this problem"said Peter. "Yes...i heard about extreme about robberies this month,sooo...whats the deal with all these?"asked Fury. "Raven...Hunter Raven is behind all these,he is hiring all these robbers and supplying them advanced weapons with all his stolen cash,so he could ultimately turn it into a big profit"replied Peter. "How did you find out?"asked Fury. "I just encountered him last night,he was robbing New York's main bank with an elite team of robbers,i stopped the robbery...but he escaped,he was stupid enough to tell me his plans"replied Peter. "Thats some valuable information i will tell our S.H.E.I.L.D agents to look into it further".replied Fury in appreciating tone. "Ok dismiss!"said Fury before Peter could say anything silently walked towards the exit but stopped suddenly and said "Hulk told me about some avengers bringing you some alien,i know you wont...but can you PLEASE tell me?"asked Peter while facing towards the door. "It is top secret information for now,its none of your business spidey boy now please leave i have many other tasks"demanded Fury in a low silently exited without saying a word anymore. "Seems like i will need to give Hulk some medicine before he spills it out to more peoples,hope Stark takes care of this situation "thought Fury after Peter left his office. "An idiot like raven cannot create such a smart plan,he must be working under some mastermind"thought turns his attention back into his management and paperworks works of headquarters while wandering his mind through different thoughts.

Fury continued his work as afternoon turned into evening time and finally descended into visited Stark Tower at night to meet Mr Stark,he was greeted inside by Tony Stark's assistance and saw avengers together upon entering living room. He gossiped with them and they told him about their future had meal with them and bid them was past 12 'O' Clock when he left and swang through lighted City of New York as York is a city which never sleeps Nighttime is pretty irrelevant in this entered his house through the window,dropped off his costume and went straight to lay on bed. "I wonder who could that alien be?thought peter to himself while looking at the ceiling of his eventually drifted away into sleep.

Avengers went their own way the next morning,Tony got busy with his research after returning Hulk to S.H.I.E.L. days passed till the avengers separated and Goku's treatment went on as team was still testing Goku's blood and skin samples without a ,on the other hand Goku's medical team got great 's condition improved considerably,he was slowly moving to the state of awareness from coma and was expected to be awake in a ,good news came within a week after avenger a midnight past 3 'O' Clock in Goku's dimly lit room he started regaining was alone at that fingers slowly started moving,his legs followed up the movement and his eyebrows started shaking slowly. "Uh..."a soft sounded was uttered by after some effort and struggling expressions **GOKU'S EYE SHOT OPENED!**.

**Thats it for today's chapter,i sincerely thank everyone who took their time reading this thanks to those who liked and reviewd it.I hope you all liked this story,i will continue writing this story with your 4 of this story will be out in a week or two. **

**SPECIAL NOTICE:**

**MY STORY WILL INITALLY BE SLOW PACED TO BUILD UP THE STORY AND SLOWLY GET INTENSE AND CATCH PACE IN EVERY ARC'S WILL TAKE A CHAPTER OR TWO MORE BEFORE REAL BUSINESS STARTS!**

**BE HYPED! GOODBYE FOR NOW!**

**Thank you**


End file.
